The Mystery Hotel
by BellaBeau91
Summary: Fenton Hardy decide it's time for the boys to have a vacation. While there they run into an old friend. But what happens when the mystery hits home? rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**I've been working on this for a while and decided to upload the first chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **Frank and Nancy- 19**

 **Joe- 18**

* * *

"I can't believe dad made reservations for us at the Mystery Hotel." Joe said as he looked at the massive entryway.

"When asked what you wanted to do on your birthday, you said you wanted to come here." Frank replied.

"This is going to be the best birthday ever!" Joe exclaimed. Frank and Joe walked up to the reception desk.

"How may I help you?" the receptionist asked. Frank realizes that she was looking past him. Frank inwardly sighs. Joe must be at it again.

"You have a reservation for Hardy." Frank said. The receptionist types on the computer and looks back at Joe.

"Yes we do." She laid a paper on the desk. "If you can both sign your names, we can get you your key and settled." Frank quickly signed his name and then Joe. Joe winked at the Receptionist.

"Thank you." He said with a smile.

"Here's your keys." She replied. "If there is anything you need, please let me know."

"Will do." Joe said with a smile and walked off. They were the only ones on the elevator.

"Must you flirt with every girl you see?" Frank asked with exasperation.

"I don't." Joe said defensively.

"Tell me one girl you don't flirt with non-stop?" Frank shot back. They headed down the hall and entered their room. It was a large room with a small kitchen, two king-sized beds, a bathroom with a Jacuzzi, a 62 inch screen TV, and a patio that looked over the courtyard.

"Let's see?" Joe said as he threw his bags on the bed farthest from the patio. Frank sat on the bed closest to the patio doors.

"You can't think of any, right?"

"Give me time." Joe said. He laid back against the plush pillows. "I'll think of one."

"Yeah right." Frank said with a laugh. He grabbed his bag of toiletries out of his suitcase. "I'm hitting the shower before supper."

"Ok. Let me know when you get out.

An hour later Frank and Joe walked into the hotel's restaurant. A host showed them to a table.

"Your waitress will be here shortly." He said then quickly walked off to welcome some other guests. Frank looked round the room. At the far end was a large platform where a mystery show would be performed the next day. He then picked up a menu and looked over the choices. The prices were astronomical, but thankfully, it came with the room.

"May I get your drinks?" the waitress asked. Frank looked into a pair of blue eyes.

"I would like a sweet tea, kissed with lemon, please." Joe said sweetly.

"Sorry, but the only tea we have is plain, old, single, unattached, unattractive unsweet tea."

"I'll take plain water." Joe said as he picked up his menu.

"I would like a Dr. Pepper, please." Frank said as he hid a laugh. The waitress walked off.

"She won't get a good tip tonight." Joe said dourly.

"It's just one girl, Joe." Frank said.

"Just one girl!" Joe exclaimed. A couple people looked at him. He quietly continued. "One girl that isn't turned on by the 'Joe charm'."

"I noticed." Frank looked back at the menu. The waitress brought their drinks and took their food orders to the kitchen. They quietly ate their food then headed up to their room.

"Well, I'm hitting the hay, big brother." Joe said with a wide yawn. He grabbed his pajamas and headed into he restroom

"That sounds like a winner" Frank said as he sorted through his suitcase.

"When is the first show?" Joe asked as he came out of he bathroom.

"At 9." Frank said as he went into the bathroom.

"Ok." Joe pulled the covers back and crawled in bed. "This is heaven."

"Good night, Joe." Frank said as he came out.

"Night." Joe whispered. "I'll figure out how to get that cute waitress fa;; for my charm."

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that." Frank laughed as he turned off the lights and crawled in bed. Joe was right. The King mattresses were very plush and cloudlike. The brothers fell asleep within minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed on this story.**

* * *

Joe stretched and yawned. He had slept soundly. He looked over at the adjoining bed. Of course, Frank was gone.

"Why can't he just take a vacation and sleep in for once."

"Because I like to get up early and jog." Joe turned and looked at Frank who was coming out of the bathroom.

"How was it?"

"Great. The morning was very brisk." Frank threw the towel on the foot of the bed. "I'm glad your awake because I am starved."

"What?" Joe pretended to he shocked as he crawled out of bed. "You're actually thinking of your stomach."

"Yeah." Frank said slowly, not sure what Joe was getting at.

"This is a red letter day." Joe pulled a t-shirt over his head. "Your stomach must feel special." Frank rolled his eyes.

"Let's go." He said as he walked toward the door. Joe ran to catch up with Frank.

"Want to slide down the banisters?" Joe asked as they walked toward the elevator. Frank was about to reprimand him when he saw the teasing on Joe's face.

"Very funny, Joe." He laughed. They were both laughing when the walked into the dining room. They sat at the same table that they were at the night before.

"So what do you guys want to drink?" the waitress asked. Her name tag read Brynne

"I would like a coke." Joe said.

"Water for me." Frank replied. He watched at the waitress walked off.

"Is someone star struck?" Joe teased quietly. Frank could feel the heat creeping up his neck.

"No."

"Uh-huh. Sure." Joe watched the waitress as she made her way towards them. "Thank you." Joe said when she sat their drinks down.

"Your welcome." She pulled out a notepad. "What would you two like to eat." Both boys ordered the Breakfast special: Waffles with bacon, eggs, hash browns, and toast on the side.

"Why don't you ask her out?" Joe asked when he realized his brother continued too watch the waitress as she made her way around the room.

"Because she is busy right now." Frank replied. Joe sat bask in his chair and shook his head. _I've got this, big bro._ ten minutes later, the waitress brought their food.

"Is there anything else I can get you guys?" She asked.

"How about a number?" Joe asked.

"I don't give my number to strange men."

"Well, when do you get off?"

"Joe." Frank hissed.

"I…"

"My brother here needs a date to the mystery ball tonight." Joe said as he pointed a thumb at Frank

"Oh." The waitress breathed. She looked at Frank and smiled. "Since your younger brother is being so sweet, I'd be happy and pleased to go with you." She walked off to attend to another customer.

"Joe?" Frank said painfully.

"See that was super easy." Joe said as he dug into his food. "You never know. Something may come out of this."

"Joe." Frank growled.

"You can thank me later."


	3. Chapter 3

**Soory its been so long since I updated. I just moved to a new house and I just finished midterms. I hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Frank and Joe stood at the bottom of the stairs. Frank fidgeting non-stop.

"Can you stand still?" Joe asked with a laugh. His date for the night standing beside him. "It's normally me that is impatient."

"If it wasn't for you…"

"You wouldn't have a beautiful girl to dance with."

"Right." Frank huffed.

"Hi." A sweet voice said behind them. They turned to see the waitress standing behind them. Frank's mouth dropped open when he saw her. She was wearing a dark blue, silk, sleeveless gown that stopped about mid-calf.

"Your drooling." Joe whispered. Frank glared at Joe and walked to the girl.

"You look beautiful." He said as he offered her his arm. She took it with a smile and they foursome headed toward the ball room. When they got there, Joe and his girl headed for the food bar while Frank and Brynne headed for the dance floor. They danced for three songs before Frank led Brynne out to the garden. They walked in comfortable silence till they were well away from the party. They sat on a bench by a pond.

"It's beautiful." Brynne whispered.

"It is." Frank said with a smile. Brynne looked at Frank and blushed.

"When did you figure out?"

"Last night."

"How?"

"Your eyes."

"Does Joe know?"

"No. He's more upset that you didn't seem fazed by his flirting."

"Good ol' Joe."

"So what are you investigating."

"For the past month, someone has ended up dead during a show. I'm here to try to figure out who's behind it."

"Need help?"

"I would love help." Brynne smiled. "Thank you."

"Well, I think we had better turn in."

"Joe will be disappointed."

"I doubt it." Frank laughed. "He'll probably spend all night trying to woe his date and entice her to let him stay in her room. If you know what I mean."

"Oh." Brynne's face turned red. They quietly walked around to the front of the hotel so they didn't have to go through the ballroom. Frank walked Brynne to her door.

"I had a wonderful time." Frank said with a smile.

"As did I." They both stood there in silence.

"Well…" Frank said

"Well…" Brynne stood on her toes and placed a kiss on Frank's cheek. "See you tomorrow." She said as she closed her door. Frank quickly went to his room. He changed into his PJ's and laid on his bed. Sleep quickly claimed him as he dreamed about a certain waitress.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
